Sora and the Seven Dwarfs
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Sora is a prince who runs away from his cruel stepmother the Evil Queen. He then comes across the seven dwarfs. Meanwhile he has captured the heart of a young Prince Riku. 4th installment of the KH Fairytale series


**Me: Hello and welcome to the fourth installment of the KH Fairytale series.**

**Zack: How come there's nothing with me and Cloud?**

**Me: Cause there's not.**

**Zack: Awwww...**

**Cloud: Give it up Zack.**

**Zack: Let's just get on with the story before I kill someone.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a magical land far far away, lived a king and a queen who had a son named Sora, but when the young prince was five years old, his mother died from the plague. Wanting a wife to match the nice personality his late wife had, the king re-married, much to the prince's displeasure because while the mirror projected a nice loving woman he could see the crack in her reflection. Two years later the king died in a battle leaving our young prince in the care of his stepmother. She changed the kingdom from what it used to be. Once it was nice, in the morning you could smell the baker's fresh baked bread, or see the flowers in full bloom, but now it was a broken down kingdom. No more could you smell the baker's fresh baked bread, everywhere you could see the street rats and homeless men and women try to find food and shelter for survival, flowers were illegal and if anyone were caught with one, they'd be executed in the royal dungeon. Sora takes a look at his kingdom wanting to help the people, but he is not allowed outside of the castle walls by order of the Evil Queen who has Sora work as a cook and cleaner, she's even kicked him out of his own room. From sleeping in his comfy king-sized bed, which now belonged to her, he sleeps in the kitchen on a small blanket and instead of getting new clothes, he wore rags. The reason being is that she was jealous of Sora's beauty. Sora had a great personality to match his beauty along with great singing and dancing, he could have any person he wanted. Meanwhile in another kingdom lived a young prince named Riku. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter, he had a far nicer kingdom than Sora's, even though he was happy where he is in his castle, he was always curious to know what the other kingdoms were like. What they looked like, how the population was, if there are any nice prince's worth marrying, all that stuff. Ever since he was young he wanted to explore the world, but he never got the chance until his eighteenth birthday when his father, King Sephiroth, finally let him leave the kingdom to explore and whoever he liked he woud marry. Which is where our story begins Sora was in his regular morning routine of fetching water as Riku was riding by, so he started humming a tune which the other prince heard and was immediatly enchanted by the sound.

"Hello?" A voice called, when Sora turned around he met the eyes of a beautiful prince with silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Hello, I'm Prince Sora. Can you tell me your name?" Sora said to the starnger as he got off the horse.

"I'm Prince Riku, and are you sure you're a prince?"

"I am, but I'm wearing these rags because of my stepmother. If you look at my kingdom, you'll see a broken down place. Ever since my father died and she was in charge everything has gone down hill. She even considered flowers illegal and anyone caught with one will get executed in the dungeon. I become king once she dies, but I doubt that will ever happen anytime soon."

"Then marry me, and we'll be together forever. We'll over throw your stepmother and we'll be together forever." Riku then did the craziest thing ever and kissed Sora all he could do was kiss back totally unaware that the queen was watching him.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" She said as she spoke to an enchanted mirror on the wall.

"Well my dear queen, I'd say you were fair if you wore a fedora. I'm sorry, but I'd have to the fairest would be Prince Sora."

"What?! How could that spiky haired half-wit be fairer than me? He doesn't even have the same I.Q. as me."

"My Queen, it has nothing to do with intelligence, you ask me who the prettiest in all the land is and I just told you it was Sora."

"How is he prettier than me?"

"That is easy madame. Over the years as the young prince grew he has gotten fairer by the passing year, and now he's the fairest one of all."

"Can you explain why I'm not the fairest one anymore?"

"Another easy question. As you got older, you aged so therefore you grew older, but Sora will remain fair. Even when he's an old man."

"Just turn back to Sora, I wanna see what he's doing right now. Maybe watching him will give me an idea." The mirror then shows Sora and Riku kissing.

"Riku, this isn't right."

"Why not?"

"Because you're kissing me and I don't know you that well. I'm sorry, but I must go."

"Please, don't go."

"Don't worry, my sweet prince. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I will be too." Then Riku left on his horse. Sora then started to go in his dreams and danced and was singing a tune. The magic mirror then turned back to its face. After the mirror turned back to normal the Evil Queen was pacing back and forth thinking of a plan when it finally hit her. She had to get rid of Sora so that she could have Prince Riku to herself.

"Mirror! Take a look at the village and seek out someone who could potentially kill Sora."

"Yes." Once she was looking at the mirror to seek out someone who could potentially kill the prince until he came across a poor man, his blue haired wife, and his for some reason blonde son.

"That's it. That is the man who will kill Sora. I'll have a castle guard go for him. Cloud!" A guard known as Cloud came rushing in.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Go to the village and find this man." She said as she pointed to the man the mirror showed.

"Yes. May I ask why?"

"Let's just say I have a task for him."

"Okay." Cloud then set out to find the guy the Queen sent him to find that guy. Doesn't he know him from somewhere? It didn't matter.

"Hello Cloud." A voice behind him said. Once he turned around he immediatly recognized the voice and the face.

"Terra?"

"Yes, is there any reason why you are out here in the broen down village?"

"The Queen sent me for you."

"Why?"

"She just told me she had a task for you. That's all. She didn't give me full details. What have you been doing over these years?"

"Well, I got married as you know and a couple years later we have a son."

"That's good, now c'mon before the Queen sends Dilan after us and frankly I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Fine, but can I tell my wife and son I'll be gone first?"

"Sure." Terra left for 15 minutes when he eventually came back.

"What took so long?"

"Ven refused to go to sleep without a lullaby so that's what took five minutes and my wife kissed me so that's what took me ten more minutes."

"Whatever." They then made it to the tower. Once Cloud left the queen and Terra alone she handed him a box.

"Your Majesty? What do I do with this box?"

"I have a job for you and you are the mst capable of doing this."

"Of course. What is it?"

"You must kill the prince take his heart and put it in the box. Once his heart is taken out dump the body somewhere, then come back to me and then you'll get your reward."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm capable of killing the prince. I mean... I'm capable of killing someone, but.. the prince that's just low."

"Tell me this. Do you hve a sick son?"

"Yes I do. What about him?"

"Well, don't you want to be able to heal him?"

"More than anything in the world. Except me and my wife have nothing to pay for medicine with."

"Do the task and I'll give you the munny for that."

"Yes, but can I have a knife too?"

"Oh, forgot about that part. Tomorrow you must take him outside of the kingdom. While you are killing Sora, I'll be visiting another kingdom for the day. Oh and leave blood where you killed him so that I can see where you killed him. Here's your munny beore I forget."

"Thank you. I will not fail you."

"Good, because you know what happens if you do not you not do a job for me."

"I know."

"You can go now. Cloud will show you the way out."

"Thank you ma'am." Terra said as he left to go find Cloud, he met Sora.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Terra. The Queen called me to escort you out of the kingdom tomorrow afternoon."

"That's nice. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you too."

"Oh! Almost forgot. If you have a family back where you live in the kingdom, then take one of my cupcakes."

"That is kind of you."

"Your welcome." Terra continued his search for Cloud, until the guard was eventually found.

"What did the Queen want?"

"It's a long story and I'd rather not tak about it."

"Oh, it's one of those things you want to discuss with Aqua?"

"Yes."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."

"It is."

"Just whisper it to me in my ear." Terra whispered the dirty deed in Cloud's ear who went wide eyes and stared in disbelief.

"She can't be serious."

"She is."

"You were right, you shouldn't have told me."

"That's what I said. I can't kill him. He's too nice, he gave me a cupcake for my son."

"Think of something."

"I will." Terra walked to his house to find his son asleep in a chair.

"He's been asleep since you left you know."

"Hi Aqua."

"What did she want with you?"

"Well, she wants me to killtheprince." Terra said quickly and almost quietly.

"What?"

"Killtheprince." he said all too quickly again

"Terra talk in normal pace." Aqua said getting very irritated now.

"She wants me to kill the prince."

"Why?"

"She didn't give me a reason."

"Are you going to it?"

"I already got paid for the job which I used to buy Ven medicine. I don't want to kill him, I mean he gave me a cupcake to give to Ven. I don't know what to do."

"You'll think of something."

"Yeah, wake Ven up, I wanna give him his medicine and his cupcake."

"Fine."

* * *

**The next morning...**

Sora was at the well where he had met Prince Riku the previous day when the Evil Queen approached him.

"Sora, I'm going out on business for the day. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Yes stepmother."

"Oh and a man's coming by today to take you out of the kingdom for the day. Don't be a retard while I'm gone."

"I won't." After the queen left, prince Riku came in.

"Hello sweet prince."

"Hello Riku."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't help but feel something bad will happen."

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen I promise."

"I hope you are right." The rest of the morning they were talking and kissing until the time came for Riku to leave. Byt the afternoon Terra and Sora were out of the kingdom with Terra still deciding whether or not to kill Sora.

"Thanks for taking me out Terra."

"No problem Sora." He said as his hand was on his knife, as Sora was distracted by the beautiful flowers. Terra approached cautiously and grabbed Sora's shoulder turning him around and he lifted his knife ready to kill Sora as our young prince looked absolutely terrified. At the moment he was about to brutally murder the prince he had a change of heart and dropped the knife on the ground and dropped to his knees.

"I can't do it."

"You can't do what?"

"Kill you I can't do that."

"Why would you want to kill me?"

"It's not me, the queen wants you dead. I was hired to do so for her. Go into the woods and hie, never come back again."

"Wait, can you take me back to the castle there is one thing I want to do first."

"Yes sir."

When they got to the castle Sora went to his room got some of his belongings and made a note for Riku that said:

_My Dear Prince Riku,_

_You probably see that I'm not at the well where we first met. I'm in hiding because my stepmother wants me dead. My dear prince, if you want to see me alive again you'll have to look for me, I'm sorry I can't tell you this on my own but it's better if I tell you in this note. I love you and I hope you find someone like me._

_Goodbye._

_Your Dear Prince, Sora_

After Sora left the note by the well, Terra put a pig's heart in the box instead of Sora's heart. The prince then went into the woods, but wanted to see about Terra.

"Terra! What are you doing? Aren't you and your family coming along too?"

"No, I have to stay here and pay the price."

"You have two choices. One: Go into hiding with your family and be with them until you die. Two: Stay here and let the queen kill you."

"I do want to see my son well again, but do you want to wait here?"

"No, I'm gonna find my way in the woods myself. You just focus on your wife and son."

"Okay."

Two weeks later after searching for a home sora came across a small cottage and decided to look inside. When he walked in he saw a dirty little house where the dishes are pilled everywhere and other stuff like that. By the time Sora was finished he was asleep and that's when seven little men came home.

"Who are you guys?"

"We're the seven dwarfs. Guys! Let's introduce yourselves! I'm Saix.

"I'm Axel."

"Roxas at your service."

"I'm Luxord."

"Zexion."

"I'm Demyx and I love water!"

"Marluxia, charmed I'm sure."

"Well Saix, Axel, Roxas, Luxord, Zexion, Demyx and Marluxia I'm Prince Sora."

"Prince! As in royal riches and other crap like that?" Marluxia asked.

"Yea."

"Bad Marluxia, what brings you here Sora?" Roxas asked annoyed with Marluxia.

"Well, my stepmother hired a man to kill me, but instead of doing the job, he let me go but now, I have to wait until my dear Prince Riku finds me then I'll live happily ever after with him. But I'm not getting my hopes up just yet."

"Oh, you poor thing who'll let me sell your underwear to have some munny to spend."

"No, go sit in a corner and think about what you just said Marluxia."

"Aww." Everyone laughed as Marluxia went into the corner

* * *

Meanwhile the queen was overjoyed that the prince was dead and Riku had found Sora's note and began a search for him by himself. the queen decided to see who was the fairest of them all now that Sora's "dead".

"Mirror mirror on the wall now who's the fairest of them all?"

"Well now that you dawn that fedora, I'm sorry but the fairest one is still Sora."

"How! I had a guy in the kingdom kill him!"

"But he didn't. Look into the box that cotains Sora's heart." The queen looked into the box and saw a pig's heart.

"What must I do to kill Sora?"

"Take this apple and dip it in poison, only then will you finally kill Sora."

"I will, but first I will need a clever disguise." The queen then dipped the apple in poison and turned into an old hag.

The next week as the dwarfs set off to work in the mines Roxas stayed behind for a little bit to warn Sora.

"Roxas, aren't you going to go with the others?"

"Yes, but I wanted to warn you to stay safe, if you see somene who looks suspicous don't answer the door, but if you happen to see someone who you know, feel free to answer the door. Got it?"

"Yes, but why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to be safe my dear prince. I don't want you to die because you've been so nice, guess I'm just worried because I've heard the queen is a master of disguise."

"No matter what happens Roxas, I'll be careful." Sora then gave Roxas a kiss on the head and went back inside. Later on as he was baking a pie for the dwarfs an old woman came up to the window.

"Oh, hello ma'am, go to the front door I'll let you in." Sora let the woman in.

"Thank you young man, would you like an apple?"

"That's very kind of you." Sora took the apple and bit it and immediately felt dizzy and fell down and was on the floor dead.

When the dwarfs came home they saw their beloved prince sprawled out on the floor dead. So the dwarfs decided to make a casket for the deceased prince, but instead of covering him the top of the casket was made of glass so that they can look at the young face that would never grow old. Soon during the funeral Prince Riku came riding through and took a look at the casket and saw his dear prince.

"Can one of you tell me what happened?"

"The Queen is what happened. She came, gave the prince a poisoned apple and tricked him into eating it." Roxas said through his tears

"When we got home, he was sprawled out on the floor dead. We were too late." Axel also said through his tears

"I'm not gonna sit here! Let's get the queen!"

"Roxas! Hold on, maybe this other princce will get the queen for us. Won't you?" Marluxia said in hopes of calming Roxas down.

"I will." Riku then set off to find the queen. He found her, but only to be horrified with her look.

"Oh, Prince Riku. I never expected to see you here."

"Give up the act. What have you done to my dear sweet prince?"

"I only did what I did so that we could be together."

"I wil never be your king you evil enchantress!"

"That's too bad because I want to be your queen." the queen came over and tried to kiss Riku, but he pulled away

"No, my heart is with th prince." Then Riku and the queen fought with swords until the queen walked over the edge of a cliff and fell to her went back to the seven dwarfs' home and sat by Sora's casket and laid one final kiss on the prince's lips. Then as if by magic Sora's eyes fluttered open.

"Riku, you've found me."

"Of course I did my dear prince. I love you, and it was my love that awoke you from your slumber."

"My dear sweet prince Riku."

"Let us get married and live together forever."

"Yes! Of course!"

Sora and Riku got on Riku's horse and lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
